


Santa Baby [Tony]

by Zyxst



Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barbie Dolls, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Humor, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Tony loves giving gifts.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567561
Kudos: 40





	Santa Baby [Tony]

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Santa Baby by Eartha Kitt (the best version imo).

Tony Stark had enough money to last forever (he'd calculated, fyi). He was extravagant. He bought  
things when the whim struck. He donated to more charities than he thought existed (funding the  
correct ratio of sugar:cinnamon on a churro is totally worth a million dollars).

Christmas was his favorite time. He could gift whoever whenever whatever and not get a "This isn't  
necessary, Tony" in return. You were especially fun to gift.

$$$

First Christmas together, you asked for a hug.

"I hug you every day!" Tony exclaimed. He flailed the wrench in his hand around. "Ask for something  
you'd never buy yourself. Ask for that, what the fuck is it, that designer purse that's hot right  
now."

You gaped at him. "I don't want anybody paying $3300 for a fucking purse that can't even hold a  
candy bar!"

He bought you that purse.

And 1,000 bags of Hershey's Hugs.

$$$

Second Christmas together, you asked for a hammock.

He bought you that hammock.

And a beach house in the U.S. Virgin Islands.

$$$

Third Christmas together, you asked for the stars.

"HA! Got ya!" You smirked with glee.

Tony merely smirked back.

He bought you the stars, a binary pair; thank you Star Registry.

$$$

"Sir?"

"Yeah, J?" Tony was half listening as he tinkered.

"Miss [Y/N] has given me her Christmas list for this year."

That got his full attention. He grabbed a rag and began wiping his hands clean. "Lay it on me."

$$$

You woke up on Christmas day to no Tony. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you saw a note on your  
bedside table asking you to come down to the lab. You pulled on a pair of sweats and headed down to  
meet Tony.

What you saw made you chortle.

Tony stood beside one of his work benches with a Barbie Dream House. He motioned around it with his  
hands. "Your duplex." He pointed to the car 'parked' in front. "Your blue convertible." You ran  
over and threw your arms around his waist. He looped an arm over your shoulders and showed you the  
inside. At the kitchen table, he gestured to the box of Chex cereal. In the living room, you saw  
a decorated evergreen. On a coffee table was a sheet of paper with 'DEED' written on it. "Your  
yacht," he said as he toyed with the tiny boat in the bathtub.

"And there's the sable," you giggled when you finally saw Barbie and Ken in the bedroom. You kissed  
his cheek. "It's supposed to be under the tree."

He looked down, turning you toward him and wrapping both arms around you. "Hey, cut me some slack.  
Getting Barbie's car in blue was pretty damned difficult."

"You done good, Mr. Stark."

"I didn't forget anything?"

You shook your head. "No." 

"Are you sure? I, I really think I forgot something." He reached in his hip pocket and pulled out  
a Tiffany's box. You stepped away, covering your blushing cheeks with your palms. He opened the  
box. Inside was a small, heart-shaped diamond ring. "All I want for Christmas is you," Tony murmured  
while he slide the gift on your finger.


End file.
